Game Updates
Information on game updates, including official forum announcement summary info. See also the official game forums. Update 3.6.0 August 23rd 2018 Paradise Bay 3.6.0 is here! Along with an updated icon and splash screen this update includes several bug and crash fixes, a level cap increase, and an English newsfeed! LEVEL CAP INCREASE - Join Finn as he wrangles the rest of the island into performing a new play!THis also brings the new Paradise Pies mill serving up delicious pizza and some exciting new resources. PARADISE BAY POST - Stay up to date with all things Paradise Bay. You can access this English feature in the Settings menu! BUGS & FIXES - 3.6.0 also includes numerous bug and crash fixes. Detailed Wiki info: The 3.6.0 version of the game brings : * Levels 76-80 * mill and recipes * New Mission Trades Update 3.5.0 TBC Trademasters, the Paradise Bay 3.5.0 update contains several bug fixes and optimisations, including iPhone X and iOS 11 support! Update 3.4.0 February 9th 2018 Trademasters, the Paradise Bay 3.4.0 update contains several bug fixes and optimizations such as wetter water and sandier sand. Detailed Wiki info: The 3.4.0 version of the game brings : * TBC Update 3.3.0 December 17th 2017 Ring in the holidays with Paradise Bay! It's going to be another exciting month of events with plenty of snowy surprises. Detailed Wiki info: The 3.3.0 version of the game brings : * * * Festive Ship in the Shipyard Update 3.2.0 November 15th 2017 Bug Fixes - The seagulls have been hard at work tightening up screws and applying fresh coats of paint all over the island. Detailed Wiki info: The 3.2.0 version of the game brings : * TBC Update 3.1.0 October 17th 2017 Paradise Bay 3.1.0 is here and it's bringing another month of exciting events! Join Keani, Finn and the rest of the gang as they discover some spooky secrets around the island! We've exorcised some ghoulish bugs and who knows what else we have in store for you later in the month! Detailed Wiki info: The 3.1.0 version of the game brings : * Halloween Event - * Chapter III of the Update 3.0.0 September 13th 2017 Paradise Bay 3.0.0 is jam-packed full of new surprises for you to discover, including a brand new island, 5 new levels and the opportunity to build your own ship! BUILD YOUR SHIP - Unlock the new Shipyard and create a fancy vessel to impress your friends with tons of customizable ship parts! HICKORY FALLS - Stop by the new Hickory Falls trade island and say guttentag to Hansel, the world's most excitable cheese fanatic! LEVEL CAP INCREASE - Join Finn as he catches the entrepreneurial spirit and starts some new business endeavours! The level cap increase also brings the new Candy Mill as well as several new recipes! Detailed Wiki info: The 3.0.0 version of the game brings : * * Hickory Falls * Levels 71-75 * Candy Crane mill and various new recipes Update 2.7.0 August 17th 2017 It's our two year anniversary Trademasters! We are celebrating in style with a month of exciting events and updates! ANNIVERSARY EVENT - Help the inhabitants of Paradise Bay celebrate our big anniversary by building the biggest cake anyone has even seen! COMMUNITY EVENT - Work with Trademasters from all over the world to claim fabulous prizes in our first ever community event! LOADING IMPROVEMENTS - We've been hard at work making the game faster! And lots more! Detailed Wiki info: The 2.7.0 version of the game brings : * event * Community Event and the Update 2.6.0 July 17th, 2017 What better way to spend the summer than on an island? And with this new update Paradise Bay is better than ever! Kibble Cafe - With the new Kibble Cafe you have more options to feed your pets than ever before! But that's not all, you can now feed your friends' pets as well! Sunshine Challenges - Who doesn't love a good challenge? Complete daily challenges to earn rewards! Bug fixes - The seagulls have been hard at work tightening up screws and applying fresh coats of paint all over the island. Detailed Wiki info: The 2.6.0 version of the game brings : * Sunshine Challenges * The Kibble Cafe Update 2.5.0 May 18th, 2017 Trademasters, Paradise Bay 2.5.0 is here! This new update brings some new surprises and several bug fixes. * PET INFO CARDS: Keep better track of your pets than ever before! With the new pet info cards you can see which special rewards to expect from your furry friends and where to track down their stickers! * WISHING WELLSPRING ISLAND: A mysterious new island has appeared on the horizon, let's head on over and discover its secrets! Detailed Wiki info: The 2.5.0 version of game brings : * A new island: Wishing Wellspring Island * Pet Information Cards * Storage maximums increased from 720 to 1,020 Update 2.4.0 March 16th, 2017 Ahoy Trademasters, it's looking to be another exciting month of events and visitors at Paradise Bay! * NEW ISLAND! - What's that on the horizon? Looks like the islanders may be in for a "chilly" surprise. * LEVEL INCREASE! - We've added 5 new levels with plenty of new quests to keep you busy. * NEW MILL AND ITEMS! - Break out the canning are, the Sweet Jams will is here! And what kind of jam mill would it be without some Grapes? * BUG FIXES! - The moles have agreed to stop digging near all the wiring, the seagulls are pleased. Detailed Wiki Info: Version 2.4 of the game brings : *Five new Levels (65 -> 70) *A new island : located to the south of the map with a new character , his exclusive decor the and with a unique resource... *a new mill : and a new Bazaar recipe for *a new crop : *9 new recipes : , , , , , , , and *New adventures for the Adventuring Ship to win Tortoise Oasis stickers Update 2.3.0 February 8th, 2016 It’s the Month of Love Trademasters! Come join Keani and the gang as they celebrate a Valentine's day themed Tradefest. Word is Wesley has something BIG planned too! * EVENT BOARD! Never miss out on an event again! Coming later in the Month of Love, with a fun filled friendly event! * LOVEFEST! Horatio is back again with a Valentine’s Day themed TradeFest! * BUG FIXES! The seagulls have slapped a fresh coat of paint on the island, and things should be running smoother than ever! Update 2.2.0 January 20th, 2017 Ahoy Trademasters, happy 2017! Paradise Bay is ringing in the new year with a fresh new update! * MILL MASTERY! Level up your mills by crafting recipes and earn exciting bonuses! * NEW ISLANDS! Two new islands will help you increase your windmill storage faster than ever before! * BUG FIXES! The seagulls have been hard at work fixing up various issues around the island! Detailed Wiki Info: Version 2.2 of the game (January 2017) brings : *Access to 2 new islets for exchanging Windmill Storage upgrade resources : Perfect Pulley Islet and Windy Windmill Islet *Mill Mastery for all players: Rank up your Mills and earn gold, double-up and speed bonuses. See Mastery Mode Update 2.1.0 November 21st, 2016 Winter is coming...to Paradise! Get your island ready for a fun-filled month, including special events! * HOLIDAY EVENT! Create your very own Gingerbread House and help your friends in our special Holiday event. * NEW LEVELS! Take your Trademaster status to a whole new level with our new level cap increase. You can now work toward earning level 65! * NEW MILL! Help your islanders stay crafty with the new yarn store, Spin A Yarn! * NEW RECIPES! Fill your market with these brand new recipes: Yelln’ Yellow, Perfectly Purple, Gorgeous Green, Knitting Needles, Poppn’ Pomegranate, Beaded Necklace, Tapestry, and More Cowbell! * SPECIAL TRADEFEST! Horatio is back for another fun-filled event with a special winter themed TradeFest! Detailed Wiki Info: Version 2.1 of the game (Dec 2016) brings : *The Painted Turtle is available to buy for 500 *Level increase from 60 to 65 *A new mill, Spinning Yarns with 4 new recipes to make : ** , , , *3 new recipes at the Bazaar : ** , , *7 new items to make : ** , , , , , , **Access to 2 new islets for exchanging Treehouse Storage upgrade resources : Steppin' Stairs Islet and Great Crate Islet Update 2.0.0 November 7th, 2016 Are you ready to expand your island, Trademasters? Because with this latest update, we’re bringing you the highly anticipated land expansion with the opening of Volcano Island! Now you’ll have more land than ever to decorate and harvest! But that’s not all, this new update also introduces a new islander and new decorations! * VOLCANO ISLAND! Fix the bridge to Volcano Island to unlock new land for you to explore and decorate! * NEW CHARACTER! Meet Sheena, the newest islander to appear in Paradise Bay! She is an animal loving adventurer, ready to take care of all your cute critters. * NEW DECO! Adorn your island with new Asian inspired decorations! * SPECIAL TRADEFEST! Horatio is back for another fun-filled event with a special Fall themed TradeFest! Detailed Wiki Info: Version 2.0 of the game (Nov 2016) brings : *The opening of the volcanic part of our island once you reach Level 20 !!! *A new character : Sheena who looks after all the animals at the Pet Sanctuary *Various graphics enhancements for our enjoyment *A special gold button to store ALL your island decorations at once. Use with caution! *New Asian-themed decorations : ** Update 1.9.2 October 5th, 2016 Trademasters, get ready for a month of spooky events! * GHOST SHIP! Shrouded in fog, a mysterious vessel awaits you. Discover what moonlit treasures this new island will bring. * HALLOWEEN EVENT! Help your pumpkin grow into The Grand Pumpkin and earn exclusive rewards! Event starts in mid-October. * NEW DRESS! Keani is ready for Halloween in her adorable outfit inspired by Stella the Bubble Witch! * SPECIAL TRADEFEST! Horatio is back for another fun-filled event with a special Fall themed TradeFest! Update 1.9.0 July 31st, 2016 It’s our birthday, Trademasters! Come celebrate with us as we host events and give away prizes all month long! * To celebrate our birthday, we included something special based on player feedback! Now, all players can dismiss boat orders using pearls! * Horatio has a special birthday TradeFest planned — BirthdayFest, complete with a new outfit and a very special pet to earn! * Learn about Paradise Bay’s history through our special interactive Scavenger Hunt! For each special set of tasks you complete, you will earn an exclusive decorative item. * Keani adorns a sparkly new dress just for this special occasion! * The islanders are so thankful for your hard work on the island that they baked you a special treat. * Updated Facebook friend invite, to make it easier than ever to invite your friends to join you in Paradise! Update 1.8.0 July 15th, 2016 A new update has arrived to Paradise Bay! Full of new recipes, a new mill, new levels, a new crop, and a brand new ship with a curious crewmember, this update is our biggest one yet! * Take your Trademaster status to a whole new level with our new level cap increase. You can now work toward earning level 60! You will not earn Prestige points again until you hit the max level. * Strengthen your relationships with islanders even more with the new friendship level increase from 18 to 21. Hello hearts and chests! * A brand new crop has found it’s way to the island - it’s bananas! Use it to make new recipes and to sweeten your islanders’ diet with nature’s perfect food. * Bring breakfast to your island with the Diner, a brand new mill, and order up Banana Pancakes, Vanilla French Toast, Blueberry Waffles, or Mango Crêpes. Yum! * Master your crafting skills with these brand new recipes: Banana Split, Fedora, Lovely Lavender, Pineapple Cake, Music Box, Adventure's Jacket, and Top Hat. * Mystery and treasure await you with the appearance of the Adventuring Ship! Meet The Commodore, captain of the HMS Bravado. He needs your help repairing the HMS Bravado, as well as your map expertise. Help the Commodore navigate the seas around Paradise Bay to discover treasure! With each new adventure he completes, he will share his loot with you! Earn enough treasure, and you can adopt the adorable and elusive creature of the deep, the Baby Kraken! * Our crew has worked hard to ensure you experience smooth sailing while visiting Paradise, so we’ve included bug fixes in this update as well. Update 1.7.0 May 20th, 2016 Trademasters, discover new ways to earn pets and gain Prestige in our cutest update yet! * Discover a brand new way to adopt pets! Collect Pet Stickers from boat orders, chests, and dives. Use the stickers to adopt pets from the Pet Sanctuary. Not only will the Pet Sanctuary have the beloved pets from the Bazaar, but also pets from past TradeFests and promotions! The Pet Sanctuary will be available once you are Level 16. * Elevate your Trademaster reputation with the all new Prestige Mode! Once you reach max level, your experience points will earn you Prestige. Trademasters will then be able to use their Prestige to acquire new Epic Decorations! * See your island come to life with new exclusive Epic Decorations! Available in Sita’s Bazaar, Epic Decorations are earned with Prestige. Once a decoration is placed on your land, keep an eye out because islanders will randomly move locations to interact with it! Each decoration will attract a special islander, so be sure to collect them all to give all your islanders a chance to stretch their legs. * Our crew has worked hard to ensure you experience smooth sailing while visiting Paradise, so we’ve included bug fixes in this update as well. Update 1.6.0 April 4th, 2016 Trademasters, new discoveries await you in Paradise Bay! Two new islands have appeared in the seas around Paradise Bay, and they’re waiting for you to visit. * Boat captain Carl has finally decided to settle down and claim an island of his own! Visit Carl’s Cabin, where he can upgrade your maps! For the first time ever, you can now trade in your brown map pieces for a red map piece, and your red map pieces for a blue map piece. Ultimately you can earn a golden map piece, which opens up a brand new map location. Carl’s Cabin unlocks at Level 18. * A mysterious new island has appeared: Introducing Relic Ruins! Help Clara uncover its treasures using your hammers, axes, and shears, and earn exclusive items! This curious island is available at Level 25. * Decorate your island with our limited time Springtime Sakura, a cherry blossom tree! This tree is like nothing you’ve seen before, as it changes with the seasons! During March and April, it will be in full bloom! After that, the petals will softly fall, and then it will transform into a beautiful lush green tree, quietly waiting to bloom again next year. * Spring is in the air - and so is Horatio! Get ready because Horatio is planning a special spring edition of TradeFest! * Our crew has worked hard to ensure you experience smooth sailing while visiting Paradise, so we’ve included bug fixes in this update as well Update 1.5.0 February 29th, 2016 Trademasters, island life is about to get even better–get ready for sunny days filled with more stories, more levels, more recipes, and new mills! *Take your Trademaster status to a whole new level with our new level cap increase. You can now work toward earning level 55! *Strengthen your relationships with islanders even more with the new friendship level increase. Hello hearts and chests! *Get to know the islanders better than ever with 25 brand new story missions. What kind of trouble will Finn get into next…your guess is as good as ours. *Sweeten your island’s air with Lavender, a brand new crop! Lavender will be used in new recipes, as well as bring a new world of color to your island! *Enjoy two brand new mills! Help your islanders relax with items from Sita’s Spa by creating a Seaweed Mask, Exfoliating Body Scrub, Relaxing Bath Bomb, or Soothing Serum. Aid your islanders’ fashion sense with items from the Happy Hattery, including a Pirate Hat and Sun Hat. *Fill the market with these brand new recipes: Glass Beads, Cookie Delight, Lavender Tea, Wooden Abacus, and Kickin' Cacao. Update 1.4.0 December 4th, 2015 Happy Holidays, Trademasters! We’re thrilled to announce that our next update has been submitted and will be live as soon as it’s approved! This is our biggest feature update so far, packed with a ton of exciting new events and content that will make island life better than ever. Here’s what’s coming in Paradise Bay 1.4.0: *We’re introducing all-new, TradeFest events with big trading challenges that yield even bigger trade rewards! Mark your calendars--our first event begins on Dec. 10th! *The pets you’ve been collecting aren’t just cute anymore. New functionality allows you to FEED YOUR PETS and earn Gold, XP, and other rewards in return! *Feed your pets as often as possible to boost your relationships. Better relationships mean more feedings and more rewards! *Snow in Paradise? You bet! Winter winds are carrying more than just flurries--keep an eye out for the Holiday Barge, packed with exclusive, limited-time content! *Get excited for an all-new trader island--Shoyu Island is home to Chef Otomo, sushi master extraordinaire! Collect those map pieces so you can visit there soon. *There’s a new Wildlife Achievement--pet lots of wildlife on every island you visit to earn this reward! *Wildlife can now be found on nearby islands via the Map Table. Visit and tap to earn XP! *We’ve made some recent improvements to Dives! Enjoy reduced costs when helping friends and more informative reward displays to help you choose your dives. Update 1.4.1 February 2nd, 2016 Happy New Year, Trademasters! *Paradise Bay v.1.4.1 is available now in the App Store and in the Google Play store! This update brings back the tropical heat we all know and love. The flurries will dissolve, the patches of snow will melt, and Keani will change into her signature floral frock! *Winter weather is on its way out, but don’t worry; all those hard earned winter and holiday decorations are yours forever! Will you keep your winter wonderland year-round, or is it time to pack away the decorations until next season? You decide! *In addition to these changes, the new version will deliver a boatload of bug fixes and performance improvements. It’s sunny skies and calm seas ahead! Update 1.3.0 October 1st, 2015 The latest update to Paradise Bay, includes all-new social features, two new mills, new recipes, and a bunch of cute wildlife friends destined to make your island adventure even more fun! Additionally, with this update we've taken note of your feedback here in our forums and made some changes that we think you’re sure to enjoy. New in 1.3.0: *Continue on your journey to becoming the ultimate Trademaster with an increased level cap of 50! *Experience the ongoing stories of your island friends through 24 exciting new quests! *New Social Currency! Earn Karma by visiting friends' islands and petting the local wildlife to keep them happy. Trust us—no one wants discontented wildlife on their island! -You can also earn Karma by assisting with dives. *Spend Karma on clearing tools—like axes and shears—in the Bazaar! *New wildlife visitors on your island give rewards when tapped! *New Island Creamery featuring ice cream treats like Taste of Paradise and Maple Chunk! *New Art Supply lets you make Paint Palettes, Charcoal Pencils, Sketch Books, and Canvases! *New Blacksmith and Glassworks recipes! *More ways to find and add friends—anonymously if you’d like! *Trees have been fine-tuned to take up 50% less space, and expired trees are visibly more enjoyable. *All of this as well as some bug fixes and performance improvements! In addition to this, you might have noticed that we've recently released some improvements to the game based on your feedback! *Reduced Gem cost for clearing tools like axes and shears! *Reduced Gem cost on canceling sales at Wesley’s Exports! *Made harvestable trees last longer! Update 1.2.0 July 28th, 2015 What's New in Version 1.2.0?! Discover a new way of life in Paradise Bay, Trademasters: *Explore your way through 45 levels of exciting features and content! *Enjoy the island life in the language of your choosing! Play in English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Brazilian Portuguese, Russian, Swedish, Simplified Chinese, or Traditional Chinese. *Meet our quirky cast of characters in surprising new ways! New character introductions and dialog bring them to life like never before. *We've remodeled the Trade Post! It's now easier for you to find, with fun, new character reactions to completed trades! *Watch your Treehouse Storage and Windmill Storage transform as you expand your storage to hold more goods! *Speaking of goods, we're introducing a bunch of new recipes! You'll find a Sarong at Island Outfitters, Chocolate Chip Cookie at the Tasty Bakery, Stained Glass at Glassworks, and more. Dive in to the new update for more great recipes! *We've also included performance improvements and a boatload of bug fixes! Thanks for updating—we look forward to seeing you in Paradise! Update 1.1.0 June 30th, 2015 What's New in Version 1.1.0: Prepare yourselves for sunny days ahead, Islanders! Dazzle locals and friends with all the exciting new mills, recipes, and more. *Need more Gems? Earn them as you work your way through our long list of fun and exciting Achievements! *Word around paradise is that there’s a stylish new island waiting to be discovered! *New island mills will have you producing fun flower arrangements at the Brilliant Blossoms, tasty treats at the Tasty Bakery, worker wears with the Blacksmith, and soup-er delicious meals at the Soup Pot! *Things are heating up around the island. Enjoy the Spicy Mocha at the Arr’Bucks and Spicy Grilled Shrimp at your Grill, then cool down with the Vanilla Smoothie at the Tiki Bar! *Summer is for getting your grill on and now, you can add a second one to your island! *Every island needs an adorable Sloth that collects Honey, Sap, and Mushrooms! *A smattering of new crops and trees are in full bloom, including Wheat, Rose, Lemon, and Cacao! *In addition to this great content, we've made a couple of updates to Dives! They now include faster tiers and more rewards! It also only costs Gold to start. *We've also included a boat load of performance improvements! Thanks for updating Tradmasters, we’ll see you in Paradise! Update 1.1.0 March 23rd, 2015 What's New in Version 1.0.0: Neverending exploration and discovery awaits you in Paradise Bay! Collect long-lost map pieces and travel to exciting new islands where merchant captains offer great deals, unique gifts, and surprises just for you. Business is booming! Sell your wares at Wesley’s Exports—Wes can always find the right buyer for whatever you’re offering. Need some extra resources? Visit the Market and see what your friends are trading! Chances are, someone has just what you need. Additional highlights include: *New Islands - Discover the world around you as you travel to Angler Island, Chameleon Cove, Dreadbird's Fort, and the Isle of the Giving Tree. *New Pets - Grow your menagerie with the Seahorse, Tapir, Orange Monkey, and more! *Introducing Sita - Meet our charming new Shopkeeper! *The Bakery - Fill even more trade requests with delicious, fresh-baked goods! Update 0.9.0 January 14th, 2015 What's New in Version 0.9.0: Life just got a lot more delicious with the all-new Sushi Bar. Harvest rice, seaweed and shrimp to whip up delicious new treats! Do you have an appreciation for glittering treasure? Build the brand new Jeweler and start crafting beautiful masterpieces. Highlights for this update include: *New recipes at the Bazaar *New buildings, the Sushi Bar and Jeweler *New crops including rice, seaweed and shrimp *Unearth special treasure chests with fantastic decorations when you expand your land *Updated audio settings, allowing you to listen to your favorite songs while playing This update also includes performance updates & behind the scenes improvements. Life is better at the beach, Friend. Take a minute to download and play the latest update. We look forward to seeing you in Paradise Bay! Category:Gameplay